


kisses under the rain

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You didn’t think to bring an umbrella?” Dick laughed, ducking into a doorway to a shop to seek refuge from the rain.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Kudos: 19





	kisses under the rain

“You didn’t think to bring an umbrella?” Dick laughed, ducking into a doorway to a shop to seek refuge from the rain. They’d been enjoying a leisurely stroll after a meal out when the heavens had broken above them. Now they’re both drenched to the bone.

“I hardly expected a sudden downpour.” Lew defended himself, slipping into the small space with him where they could both stay dry – well, drier than if they remained out in the open.

Dick tutted, taking Lew's hands in his in a weak attempt to warm them up. Lew's hair was plastered to his head, fringe spread awkwardly across his forehead (he supposed he doesn’t look much better himself), and he ran his hand through it until the dark locks were spiked upwards. “You look like a rock star now.” He laughed, causing his boyfriend to roll his eyes.

Looking out at the street, rain flooding the pathway and rolling by like a stream, he sighed.

“How long do you think it’ll last?” He doesn’t fancy standing here all night, nor does he like the sound of going back out into that.

“Hopefully not long.” Lew doesn’t sound convinced though. A gust of cold wind blows by, sending chills down his spine and he shivered. He'd hoped Lew wouldn't notice, but since when has he never not noticed when something was wrong with Dick? “C'm'ere,” he said, arm snaking around Dick's shoulder and pulling him closer. Dick shuffled his feet, tucking himself in against Lew's chest with a resigned sigh.

His eyelids felt heavy, warmth from his boyfriend lulling him into a tired state, and he thought that he could quite happily stand there all night if he could stay in Lew's arms.

When two fingers came up under his chin, tilting his face skyward, he craned his neck to look into Lew's eyes, chest clenching at the soft smile shining down on him. As wet lips met his he smiled, hands gripping at Lew's shoulders and leaning up to deepen the kiss. Lew kept his hold around him, preventing him from pulling away – not that he'd want to – as he licked into his mouth at a zealous pace, gentle and sweet and perfect in every way. Dick whined, low in the back of his throat, swallowed by the kiss.

By the time they separated, the rain had subsided enough for them to escape from the shop doorway and continue their walk home – perhaps faster, with the lingering feel of the other's lips on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
